toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wudan Police Force Special Branch
The Wudan Police Force Special Branch (Chinese: 烏丹警務處特别处) is a unit of the Wudan Police Force tasked with domestic intelligence, riot control, and protecting government installations. A previous unit with the same name operated during the British colonial era and had similar responsibilities. Background During the colonial era, a section of the British Wudan Police Force was also known as the Special Branch. Founded in 1930 first as the Anti-Communist Squad and becoming the Special Branch in 1933, the unit was tasked with domestic intelligence and immigration responsibilities. With the onset of the Cold War after the end of the Second World War, officers of the British Wudan Police Force Special Branch were encouraged to cooperate with MI6 officers in attempts to create an intelligence network in Trevallyland. In the 1960s the Special Branch's remit was expanded to include anti-triad activities, but the unit remained primarily focused on political activities, drawing up a list in the 1970s of possible subversives and running a mail snooping operation in an unmarked room of the General Post Office. In 1982 the Special Branch's operations in the General Post Office ended after postal workers complained that some of their number were allowed to earn money working overtime whilst the majority were not, bringing the Special Branch programme close to being detected by the general public. In 1992 the colonial Special Branch was disbanded, with its Intelligence Wing being entirely dissolved and the Security Wing being moved to the Crime and Security Department. Additionally, all records were destroyed to prevent them from falling into the hands of the socialist Trevallyland government. History The progenitor of the current Special Branch was a programme started during the 2016 Wudan civil unrest under which the Wudan Police Force drafted members of the Immigration Department, the Customs and Excise Department, and the District Manoeuvre Team of the Correctional Services Department as special constables to relieve pressure from frontline police officers. Aside from its practical purpose of helping relieve pressure from frontline police units, it also had a political role in showing the unity and solidarity between the uniformed services. Following the end of the civil unrest period, these special constables were kept in the force to continue to provide backup, and at the beginning of 2017 were given the option to join the new Special Branch. From its initial strength of 290 officers, the Special Branch quickly expanded to over 1,000 strong. Organisation **Intelligence Wing (情報部) **Security-Defence Wing (保衛部) Personnel Members of the Special Branch were originally mostly recruited from the District Manoeuvre Team riot control unit of the prison guard service of the Correctional Services Department as well as the Counter-Terrorism (Operations) Section and Verdant Hill Bay Immigration Centre of the Immigration Department and the Ports and Maritime Command of the Customs and Excise Department that had been made special constables during the 2016 unrest. These personnel made up the bulk of the initial intake of the Security-Defence Wing. Following the formal creation of Special Branch, members of the Organised Crime and Secret Societies Bureau and the Criminal Intelligence Bureau were recruited into Special Branch for the Intelligence Wing. Interservice relations Special Branch has a rocky relationship with the Crime and Security Department, partially due to the limited overlap between their duties and also the fact that many of the Special Branch's Intelligence Wing personnel were recruited from the Crime and Security Department. Additionally, the fact that the Demonstration and Domestic Extremism Squad was spun off from the Crime and Security Department in 2017 and became Special Branch's Special Public Events Squad continues to be a sticking point. Conversely, Special Branch maintains an amicable working relationship with the Operations and Support Department. Equipment Weapons *'Less-than-lethal weapons' **ASP Inc. 21-inch extendable baton (United States) **Pepper-ball gun ***17 mm Full Tactical Carbine pepper-ball gun (United States) ***17 mm Tippmann 98 Custom Platinum Basic pepper-ball gun (United States) ***17 mm Variable Kinetic System pepper-ball gun (United States) ***37 mm pepper-ball launcher **Phoenix 18-inch extendable baton **Remington Model 870 Less Lethal Option bean bag round shotgun (United States) **Riot truncheon *'Pistols' **Glock 17 semi-automatic pistol (Austria) **Glock 19 semi-automatic pistol (Austria) **SIG Sauer P250 semi-automatic pistol (United States) *'Submachine guns' **Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun (Germany) *'Shotguns' **Remington Model 870 pump-action shotgun (United States) *'Assault rifles' **ArmaLite AR-15 semi-automatic rifle (United States) **SIG Sauer SIG516 semi-automatic rifle (United States) Vehicles Other equipment *Avon S10 NBC respirator (United Kingdom) *MSA Advantage 1000 CBA-RCA respirator (United States) Reputation Politics By law police officers in Wudan are hired as civil servants and must be nonpartisan. Nevertheless, the Special Branch has been closely involved with Ultraestablishmentarian politics in Wudan and is particularly closely linked with the Patriotic Socialist Party. In some cases the Special Branch has worked with the PSP's armed wing, the Civic Mobilisation. See also *Wudan Police Force Category:Wudan government departments and agencies Category:Wudan Category:Law enforcement in Wudan Category:Intelligence agency